The Aftermath
by idris02
Summary: The immediate aftermath of the battle and the days that follow. Another Ron and Hermione fic :) Other characters included.
1. Chapter 1

Hours had passed. Hours full of tears and horror. More bodies were found, mostly dead, some still living. Many more died during the night. Another dawn was breaking when Ron finally left the great hall again and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Harry headed up a little after 9, they hadn't slept in days, they were all exhausted. Ron wanted to go up with them, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't leave his family, not now. The only reason he was leaving now was because McGonagall had spotted him with his eyes glazed over, his shoulders slumped, pouring hot tea all over himself, completely missing the cup in his fatigue.

The castle was in ruins around him. Blood, ash and rumble was everywhere he looked. Painful memories bubbled to the surface of his brain with every few steps. Using the last of his energy, he stumbled up the staircases and past the fat lady into the common room.

As he passed the couches sitting cosily by the fire, he contemplated lying down and sleeping there. But it occurred to him that in a few short hours the common room would be full of sullen mourners and also celebrations, neither he could bare to be a part of at the moment. So he slowly made his way up the staircase, hoping that his bed was still there and that it was empty.

Entering the room, his old bedroom, he could make out Harry's silhouette through the closed curtains around his bed. He laid still, not muttering as he sometimes did and not jerking or twisting in his sleep which he was prone to doing at night.

His bed, well his old bed, had the curtains drawn around them as well, and he could make out the outline of a body lying still in his bed, presumably asleep. _Just my luck. _He thought to himself, he trudged all the way up here and his bed wasn't even free. Standing there feeling foolish for a moment he realised that Neville was downstairs helping, as he had slept for a few hours during the day.

Ron took a step towards Neville's bed and by doing so was closer to his bed, close enough to spot the denim jacket lying on the floor beside his bed. Hermione's jacket. Taking another step forward, his eyes remaining on the jacket, he knocked his foot, creating a small metal clang. _Please don't wake up. _He thought to himself, his eyes flicking from his bed to Harry's. Much to his relief Harry laid still, fast asleep but the figure on his bed stirred.

"Ron?" Hermione mumbled as she turned her head to the origin of the sound.

"Yeah." Ron whispered, taking another step towards his bed, kicking his shoes off as he pulled the curtains open. As Hermione's eyes rested on him a smile flickered across her face, which didn't vanish but grew stronger. Not knowing what to say Ron stood still and asked, "Was someone in your bed?"

Hermione's smile faltered and she blushed slightly. "Uhm, no. But I didn't want to sleep alone. I can leave if…"

"No." Ron interrupted, somewhat louder than he intended. Taking a step closer he lowered his voice and said, "No its fine. I was hoping… I uhh… don't want to be alone either." Taking another step forward he climbed onto the bed and lay on top of the covers facing Hermione. Their faces almost touching, their legs fitting together only millimetres apart, their hands laid down barely separated.

"How are you?" Hermione whispered in a tired voice, as she breathed slowly in and out.

"Better now." Ron whispered a small smile etching across his face that was still covered in dirt and blood, his hair matted with the blood of another, his whole body covered in slits and bruises, showing that the battle had only finished. "Did you sleep?" he added not knowing what else to say.

"What time is it?" Hermione whispered not wanting to wake up Harry, or disturb Dean who was snoring to himself a few beds away.

"It's just after dawn." Ron whispered, his body aching all over, he was fighting to stay awake.

"Then yes I did, I thought you'd come sooner. I can't believe it's over." Hermione whispered, her eyes staring into Ron's blue ones, wanting desperately to sleep but not wanting to miss these moments.

"I can't believe any of it." Ron whispered, as a look of sadness washed over his face and he stared at the closed curtain behind Hermione. "Good or bad." He added as an afterthought.

"What's happening…" Hermione began before Ron interrupted.

"I want to leave the bad downstairs, at least for now anyway. Focus on the good." Ron whispered, forcing himself to place her eyes back on her.

"The good?" Hermione repeated, a small smile forming on her lips, she was pretty sure she knew what he was going to say.

"You." Ron whispered leaning a little closer, and tenderly kissing Hermione, nervously at first, almost sure that she would pull away after a moment. But as he pulled her towards him he became more confident, kissing her more passionately than he had ever kissed Lavender, in a way that he had spent years dreaming about.

After a few minutes Ron separated his lips from hers, kissed Hermione on her mud covered forehead and whispered, "Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Maybe." Hermione said blushing slightly, a wide smile spread across her lips. Kissing Ron gently on the lips, she rolled over.

"Goodnight." Ron whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her closer to him. Intertwining her fingers with his she smiled once more and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Patience

The sun was shining up in the sky outside but only a fraction of it made it through the curtains surrounding Ron's bed where Hermione lay, slowing waking up and remembering the events of the past few days.

_'It's over." _She thought to herself as she rolled over to kiss Ron good morning. In front of her were just hours previously Ron lay, was a folded piece of parchment and Ron was nowhere to be found. Pulling the curtains from around the bed Hermione sat up and scanned the room, there was nobody else but her and a pile of what looked like Ginny's clothes at the foot of her bed. Looking curiously at the piece of parchment for a moment she picked it up and unfolded it, recognising Ron's handwriting as she began to read.

_Hermione,  
You looked so peaceful sleeping we simply couldn't wake you.  
Hopefully you slept in, Harry and I are in the Great Hall, meet us there for lunch.  
Ginny leant you some of her clothes, don't worry she picked them, underneath them is a towel.  
See you soon, don't rush,  
love Ron._

Smiling she reread the message, her body filling up with happiness as she reached the end again.

Half an hour later she was stepping out of the portrait and heading down to the Great Hall, her hair clean and brushed, the dried blood and mud and debris all went down the drain with the water. She quickly tended to some of the more serious looking cuts, the minor ones already partly healed on their own.

Ginny's jeans and singlet were perfect size so as she walked down the steps in a fresh pair of socks and her newly cleaned shoes she couldn't help but feel better, despite the rubble that was left surrounding her. As Hermione reached the doors, she noticed that the blood that had covered the floors less than 15 hours ago was all gone, and the Great Hall seemed to be slightly repaired.

The tables were out but people were scattered all around, no one stuck to a certain table, people were milling back and forth swapping hugs and stories and condolences. Scanning the room Hermione spotted a large group with red hair blazing at the top. As she approached Molly jumped up from her seat and ran at Hermione her arms out wide.

"My dear!" Molly exclaimed as she pulled Hermione into a hug, squashing the air out of Hermione momentarily. Letting go she kissed Hermione on the cheek and looked her up and down before embracing her again.

Once she had finally let go, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear, "Sleep well then?"

"Yes." Hermione said as they separated.

"Ron and you looked super cute last night." Ginny replied smiling. "Took your time though." She added as Hermione smiled and blushed simultaneously.

Hermione eyes swept the table, Harry sat devouring a chicken leg, an empty seat next to him where Ginny had just stood up from. Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Charlie, Percy and George all sat on either side of the table, quietly eating, George staring into space. All washed and newly clothed, but the expressions on their faces had not changed since the last time she had seen them all. Turning back to look at Ginny her question was answered before she had uttered it.

"He's over there." Ginny said, pointing to the far end of the hall. "He won't be long."

"Ok, morning Harry." Hermione said sitting down on the other side of Harry as Charlie rose from his seat and headed towards Hagrid.

"Mo-rgning" Harry muttered in reply his mouth full of food.

Hermione filled her plate with pastries and fruit as Ginny sat back down next to Harry slipping her hand into his and resumed eating her sandwich. Hermione joined in the silent routine as she slowly ate keeping her eyes on the touch of red hair protruding from behind the far table, wondering what on earth he could be doing.

An attempt at chatter was made as Hermione filled her plate again, George stood up and made his way out of the hall closely followed by Bill and Fleur who headed in the opposite direction.

"I must be off." Arthur said rising from the table and kissing his wife on the cheek. "Stay here tonight again, they need our help."

"I'll go help Madam Pomfrey, you kids will be fine won't you?" Molly said as she stood up took and step forward and then turned back. Nodding to herself she strode off out the Great Hall after her husband, flicking her wand as she went.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat in silence for a moment, eating silently, all lost in thought. Finally Ron's head emerged for the behind the table, a smile evident on his face, and his lips moving. Turning he saw Hermione, Ginny and Harry and his smile broadened as he strode towards him. Hermione smiled in return, and noticed Kreacher walking out from behind the table that Ron had just emerged from underneath and wandered out through a side door.

"Did you sleep well?" Ron asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"Yes, but I missed you when I woke up." Hermione answered standing up as Ron approached. Ron said nothing in reply but wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulled her towards her and then kissed her, just as passionately as he had last night.

"Lucky Mum wasn't here to see that." Ginny said when they finally broke apart, all four of them smiling.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione, kissing her lightly on the lips before he took a sip from Bill's half empty butter beer bottle.

"Dad went to work and Mum went to help Madam Pomfrey." Ginny answered before taking another mouthful of cereal.

"Charlie's with Hagrid and Bill and Fleur went somewhere." Harry said his eyes sweeping the Great Hall looking for something.

Ron nodded, remaining silent, thinking. "Harry where's your map?" he asked after a moment.

"Here." Harry said, pulling the marauders map out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Ron.

Taking it, Ron pulled out of his wand and tapped the paper, thinking the spell in his head. As the ink began to spread he opened it, pushing away the clean plate in front him and flattening the map out of the table and leaning over it to examine it.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all shared silent quizzical looks as Ron stared intently at the map, scanning it fast, squinting at certain parts. They remained silent as they ate and he poured over the map for a few minutes.

"Got him!" Ron exclaimed grinning and standing up abruptly. Turning to Ginny he asked, "Did he eat anything?"

"He.. who? Oh." Ginny replied, looking confused but then realising. "Not really, just kind of stared of in the distant."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few hours, I'll keep this," Ron waved the map in his hand, "So I can find you." He grabbed a few pastries and wrapped them in a napkin as he scanned the table, checking for anything he had forgotten.

"Where are.. of course." Hermione said as she swung around to face him, watching him closely. "I can come…" She continued preparing to stand up.

"No, I have to do this alone." Ron said, his eyes misting over, he blinked to clear them, "I'll be back before dinner." He leant down and kissed Hermione again, in a casual way, like it was something he had being doing for years, the way that they always said their quick goodbyes. He smiled at Ginny and Harry before turning and striding off towards the door.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled after him causing him to spin around to face them, "What were you and Kreacher talking about?"

"Patience." Ron yelled back with a smile before hurrying out the gym.

Sighing Hermione slumped down on the bench beside Ginny, her eyes on Ron as he paused at a group of people by the door for a minute before glancing down at the map and exiting the hall.

**Hope you enjoyed this, please review!  
Also check out my other fics**


	3. Chapter 3 - Acceptance

The sun was beginning to set, slowing hiding behind the castle, forcing shadows to emerge over the lake and onto Hermione, Ginny and Harry where they sat underneath a tree talking and laughing. After finishing lunch, they headed out into the sunshine, filled with memories of the old days, when everything was worse, but also better. They sat for hours listening to Ginny retell events of the past year filling them in on what was happening and slipping in small sly questions regarding what they were up to, all of which were left unanswered.

"You miss him don't you?" Ginny asked, her head against Harry's chest, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes lingered on the front doors for another moment before looking over at Ginny. "Yeah." Hermione said, grinning back, it was hard not to smile when Harry looked happier than she had seen him in, perhaps ever, and Ginny looked absolutely delighted as well.

"We should go in, it will be dinner time." Harry said, as Ginny jumped up and Harry stood up to join her.

Dinner was much the same as lunch, the tables sat still but nobody else did. A few people came up to Harry, Hermione and Ginny, congratulating Harry and meandering around for a few minutes until they spotted another person to chat to and hurried off. Each time a new figure emerged in the Great Hall Hermione looked up eagerly, each time she was disappointed, there was still no sign of Ron.

"We're going to head up, you coming?" Ginny said after the desserts finally disappeared, they had been lingering in the hall for the past 20 minutes waiting for Ron, but to no avail.

"Uhmm…" Hermione started, not moving her eyes from the door.

"He's got the map, he'll find us." Harry said standing up and looking down at Hermione.

"Alright." Hermione said, a little bit begrudgingly. She thought he would be back by now, it was unlikely that he optionally missed dinner, especially considering it didn't look like he ate anything at lunch.

Standing up and following the others, Hermione wandered out of the Hall and headed straight to the Gryffindor common room. They were all hoping not to intercepted by anyone on their way, even after a day of doing basically nothing they were still exhausted.

"Goodnight." Harry said kissing Ginny before leaving the common room and heading up to his bed.

"Night." Hermione and Ginny said together.

"You coming?" Ginny asked as she walked towards the stairs to head to her bed.

"I think I'll wait down here for a bit." Hermione said lowering herself onto the armchair by the fire and searching through the discarded books.

"Say hello for me then." Ginny said smiling as she disappeared up the staircase leaving Hermione alone in the common room. Normally at this time of night it would be full with people as it was just after dinner, but most had left to go to their own homes, with their families, and those that remained were down in the Great Hall, or lying in sick beds, or walking round the grounds helping to clean up.

The sun faded completely leaving the moon and stars to shine brightly in the sky, the only light in the common room was pouring out of the hearth. A wizard or witch would usually have lit the lamps by this stage of the night, but Hermione was the only one there, and her head had dropped onto the arm, the book discarded on the floor and her legs were wrapped up around her, as she lay asleep.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the window onto the bed, the curtains around her lay open. She smiled as an owl flew past the window, and snuggled backwards, her fingers wrapped around another's and she closed her eyes, ready to drift off again.

Her eyes opened again, suddenly this time, she wanted to sit up and look around but she didn't want to wake the person snoring gently into her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her pulling her close. Racking her brains she tried to remember walking up the stairs, she looked down, she didn't remember taking off her shoes, and climbing under the covers either.

Looking over she saw a lump in Harry's bed. He was still fast asleep which meant that it was not yet morning. Deciding that Ron must have carried her upstairs she rolled over as silently as she could, making sure that Ron's arm was still draped over her as she turned to face him. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled back, to see his blue eyes shining it to hers.

"Good morning." Ron said smiling back at her, the deep bags underneath his eyes suddenly became more noticeable.

"What kept you?" Hermione asked, moving closer still.

"George." Ron said simply, the smile vanishing, a frown slowly creeping across his face.

"I missed you." Hermione said after a few seconds of silence, at a loss of what else to say.

"I missed you too." Ron said, his smile returning. He leant forward and kissed Hermione again, his hand sliding up her back and through her hair, her hands on either side of his face pulling him closer to her, their tongues battling together, both desperate to taste more.

Reluctantly pulling apart as Neville let a loud snore, reminding them that they were not alone in the room, they lay smiling at each other, drinking each other in.

"How long have we been here?" Hermione asked, her hand stroking Ron's cheek.

"Not long, maybe two or three hours." Ron replied, straining to keep his eyes open. Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, then thought for a second about her curiosity about Ron's conversation with Kreacher, but pushing all questions aside she leant forward kissed him gently on the lips and turned back around, fitting herself together with Ron like a jigsaw puzzle piece, pulling Ron's arm tightly around her waist.

"You need to sleep." Hermione said with a note of finality, so that he wouldn't argue. She wanted to talk to him, about everything really, but even she felt tired, which meant that Ron would be exhausted. Ron said nothing but squeezed her slightly before resting his cheek on her back and shut his eyes.

Hermione had showered, borrowed some more of Ginny's clothes, laid her own clothes, Harry's and Ron's out to be washed and was sitting in the window seat talking to Ginny by the time Ron came running down the stairs with the map in his hand, a rucksack over his shoulder, and a frown across his face.

"Morning Ginny, Harry's just in the shower, he'll be down soon." Ron said as he half ran across the common room towards the portrait forcing his shoes on his feet as he went.

"Ok cool, where are you going?" Ginny asked from the armchair, her legs draped over the arm, her head turned towards Ron.

"If you see Hermione…" Ron said not looking back at Ginny and ignoring her question.

"Uh hello!" Hermione said rising from her seat, staring at Ron. Spinning around at the sound of her voice, Ron stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't see you!" Ron said walking hurriedly towards Hermione, "Good morning." He said before he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Sister in the room!" Ginny said leaning as far back in her chair to get away from them as Hermione snaked her arms around Ron, pulling him close to her and sliding her tongue into his mouth. At the sound of her voice they separated, somewhat reluctantly on both parts.

"Right, sorry. See ya." Ron said his ears flaming red, as he smiled sheepishly at Hermione, spun around and ran out of the common room.

"Where is he going?" Hermione moaned as she sunk back into her seat, her cheeks still bright pink.

"If we had that map we'd know." Ginny sighed and resumed her comfortable position on the armchair. "Barely seen him lately. Honestly thought that he would disappear off with you and maybe Harry, not alone."

"Me too." Hermione said.

She knew he had other stuff going on, but she wished she could see more of him, they were barely apart for months, and now she only saw him for a few minutes before they went to sleep. But at least that meant she didn't get the nightmares anymore, being close to him seemed to keep them at bay.

"What are we doing today?" Ginny asked leaning over to sort through the pile of books on the table, trying to find something that appealed to her.

Hermione scanned the common room, all she really felt like doing was staying up here, doing nothing, just laughing and talking. Ron and Harry playing wizard chess, Ginny and her chatting, and then after Ron had beaten him, they would all play exploding snap. She wished that she could she more of Ron, and resented herself a little for thinking it, until she realised that she wasn't clingy, just comfortable around him. And after everything she deserved what she wanted, they all did.

"Uhm we could.. morning Harry!" Hermione said as Harry ran down the staircase, running his hand through his messy wet hair as he slung his rucksack over his shoulder.

"Morning." Harry replied not turning to look at them as he made his way to the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Ginny exclaimed throwing Hermione a confused look, both wondering what was wrong with these two this morning.

"Didn't Ron explain?" Harry said turning to face them, slowly backing towards the exit.

"No." Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time.

"We're off to the Burrow, to check… well you know." Harry replied carefully watching Ginny's expression.

"And why wasn't I informed?" Ginny gracefully got out of her chair and strode towards Harry looking furious.

"Blimey, nobody told you anything huh?" Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny, just as confused as they were. "You guys need to keep an eye on Molly, so she doesn't notice that we're gone."

"Seriously?" Ginny was close to Harry now her eyes blazing.

"Not my idea." Harry said throwing up his hands, a smirk etching across his face.

"Fine. Have fun." Ginny leant forward and kissed him, then turned to Hermione, "We best be off. I just need to grab…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she ran up the staircase up to her room. Harry smiled at Hermione then turned and hastily walked to the portrait, looking down at his watch as he did.

"Keep an eye on Ron, for me." Hermione called after Harry as the portrait swung open.

"He doesn't need it." Harry called back, stepping through the hole.

"I know!" Hermione yelled as the portrait swung shut behind him, "I just, worry." She murmured to herself.

Hermione wasn't worrying about Ron getting injured or attacked, she was more worried about the grief. Losing George was one thing, but they also loss Lupin and Tonks, and dozens more. It was hitting them all hard, and she wanted to be there for him, and him to be there for her.

Grabbing her shoes for beside the window, she slipped them on and pushed her wand into her back pocket, glancing up the staircase in an effort to remember if she had left anything up there that she would need today.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she ran down the staircase her wand in her hand and a bag handing over her shoulder.

Hermione nodded in reply and together they walked towards the portrait which swung open just as it did for Ron and Harry only minutes before. Swinging shut on an empty common room, the fire went out and the sun shone through the window.

**Love to know what you think, hope you loved it, please review!  
More Romione interaction coming soon :)  
This story is going peacefully at the moment, but it won't stay that way :)  
Some drama coming up in chapter seven!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Disappointment

"Stop." Ginny muttered her mouth full of food, not looking at Hermione, focussing her attention on the conversation she was having with Luna and her mother.

Hermione had been staring at the doors of the Great Hall since she had sat down and the food had appeared in front of her as usual. Ginny and Luna wasted no time in tucking in, the work with Molly and Madam Pomfrey had been exhausting, but Hermione had loaded her plate and pushed the food around with a fork, her eyes trained to the door.

"They'll come when they come." Ginny muttered again, her eyes flicking to door again, her tone was normal but still edged with a bit of uncertainty.

"The owl said lunch." Hermione whispered back, staring down at her food for a moment.

"It is lunch. And it will be for another hour. They are more than capable." Ginny whispered, her eyes on her mother, who was smiling but still looked tired, she supposed that her mother remained ignorant to what they were doing.

"I know." Hermione replied, not letting her eyes check on the door. She was being ridiculous, they had been through so much, most of it probably worse. Sighing she gave up pushing her food around, her stomach grumbled again, reminding her of its presence. Keeping her eyes on the table, she began shovelling food into her mouth.

After emptying her plate, she turned her attention to Luna and Ginny, the latter was nodding and smiling, while Luna rambled on in soothing tones about everything that had been happening in the castle whilst they were sleeping, much more informative than her usual choice of topic of conversation.

"I really don't have anything left to do here." Madam Pomfrey was telling Molly as she placed another slice of quiche onto her plate. Hermione and the others had spent the last few hours, fare welling those who were being transported off to St Mungo's, signing out those who were healed and cleaning the beds and ward, stocking the cabinets.

"Isn't that a good thing, I mean…" Hermione said, joining into the conversation.

She fell silent as Madam Pomfrey and Molly looked over at her, with small sad smiles on their faces, their plates empty, getting ready to stand up.

"It's better to be busy my dear." Madam Pomfrey said as she rose from her seat and headed out one of the side doors, on her way out of the castle to disapparate to St Mungo's.

"I'm going to help Minerva, say hello to the boys for me when you see them." Molly said as she rose from her seat and headed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned towards Ginny and Luna to find that Luna had headed off while she was watching Molly head out the front doors, who had meet Neville's grandmother on the way and had headed off chatting amicably to her.

With her back to the door she looked up and Ginny and smiled, "They'll come when they come, there's no point…"

"They're here!" Ginny exclaimed jumping from her seat and walking swiftly towards them, smiling broadly at her family and Harry. Who had just appeared around the corner and were making their way into the hall.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning to face them. They were each looking extremely exhausted, with a small number of rips in their clothing, dried blood splattering them each, but overall looking happy and pleased with themselves.

Harry strode at the front next to Arthur, opening his arms so that Ginny could wrap her arms around him and kiss him hello. Percy stood behind them, chatting to Bill and Charlie, all with smiles on their faces and erupting in laughter as the entered the hall. Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards them smiling brightly.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said as he approached, she gave him a quick hug as Ginny hugged her father. Looking behind them she couldn't see Ron or George, the rest of them were here, they were the only two missing.

"Hermione." Arthur greeted her as he pulled her in for a quick hug, before heading to the seat she had recently vacated to dig into lunch.

"You and Ron, blimey, congrats." Percy said as he smiled at Hermione, shaking her hand. He seemed to be making up for lost time, getting along with everyone in the family as he never had before. His few years of separation seemed to do him, his personality and his pompousness some good.

"Thanks." Hermione said brightly, smiling at Bill and Charlie as they pulled her into quick hugs, almost as if the entire Weasley family were welcoming her into the family for good.

Hermione stood staring at the doors for a few more seconds, hesitating, before she turned back and sat down next to Harry as the rest of them tucked in. They seemed more lively now, chatting about the curses they deflected and how well their initial defences had held, even after the death eaters had attempted to destroy most of the Burrow, but seemingly had failed miserably.

"Molly said it was just a matter of time…" Arthur said glancing over at Hermione who was only sort of listening to their conversation, her attention on her plate of food as she ate again.

"What was?" Hermione asked, wishing she knew the context.

"Ron and you." Arthur said smiling over at Hermione.

"She knew!" Hermione exclaimed dropping the apple from her hand onto the plate.

"We all did. Eet was obvious." Fleur said, her head resting on Bill's shoulder as he ate.

"I didn't." Percy said smiling earnestly at Hermione.

"I did." Charlie said, smirking as he grabbed another chicken leg from the plate in front of him.

"You were in Romania!" Hermione exclaimed, looking shocked, which caused the rest of the table to laugh.

"Still knew." Charlie smiled, "A brother always knows."

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't believe it. How could she have been so oblivious, they all knew, seemingly she was the only one who didn't. Her ears were burning and she blushing slightly, but it was nice to know that she had Molly's approval, that they all approved. Turning her head to face the door a broad smile stretched across her face and she jumped up.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as he walked around the corner deep in a conversation with George. Looking up, a grin spread across his face.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, turned to George and said something that Hermione couldn't hear and strode towards him, his long legs covering the distance between them in seconds.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione kissed Ron, who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the ground in his excitement.

As cheering erupted behind them, their lips separated and Ron placed Hermione back on the ground, but didn't let her go. Hermione rested her head against his chest, lowering her arms to wrap around his waist instead. Ron smiled at his family, his ears reddening, winked at them and then kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

"Let's walk." Ron murmured into her hair.

"Ok." Hermione let go of Ron, waved goodbye to the Weasley's and Harry, before entwining her fingers with Ron's and heading out the door.

Before they exited the Great Hall Ron grabbed two rolls on his way out and by the time they reached the top of the stairs, he had finished them.

"How was your morning?" Ron said, looking over at Hermione.

"Good. We, that is to say Ginny and I, spent a few hours helping out, Luna joined in of course, we were helping Madam Pomfrey and your mother in the…" Hermione said, smiling as they walked down corridors that she knew like the back of her hand, having spent so much time in them. Sometimes running, sometimes walking, at night in the dark sneaking around, or in the door heading to classes, or meals or to the library.

They wandered around for half an hour, laughing and talking as usual, Ron telling Hermione all about his trip to the Burrow, but not mentioning what else he had been doing or where else he had been going. Hermione noticed that every so often Ron would turn suddenly, and take a detour, not to avoid people, but avoid certain places, that supplied either of them with horrible memories of the battle.

Together they walked out the front doors of the castle, and headed towards they lake, off to their favourite tree. The weather seemed to reflect their mood, the sun was shining than it ever had during May for several days in a row. The lake was now a light shade of blue, the water for once looked inviting. Rubble and debris still scattered the castle, although most of it had been cleaned and moved. The students and staff and others had been more than more to help Mr Filch, whose mood had not changed much in light of the recent joy that the others had succumbed to. He was still as grumpy and foreboding as usual, perhaps begrudged that what took him hours to do, took others a flick of their wand, so he now took to supervising the others, enjoying shouting instructions at the helpful volunteers.

Reaching the tree in silence, Ron leant against the tree, looking over the lake at the castle, deep in thought. Hermione nudged his knee with her foot, causing him to separate his legs, letting her sit down between them. Ron wrapping his arm around her, the back of her head resting on his chest, her hands resting on his, as he kissed the top of her head again, then resting his chin on her hair, his eyes still focussed on the lake.

"I missed this place." Ron whispered. "The simplicity of it."

"Simplicity?" Hermione laughed, her eyes lighting up as she did.

"Well it was simple compared to what happened this year." Ron laughed, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at Hermione.

"It never was simple, but I sure did miss everything." Hermione looked over at the castle, memories flashing before her eyes.

"Everything?" Ron repeated sounding doubtful, his eyes flicking to the forbidden forest, recalling his encounter in their second year with Aragog and his family.

"You know what I mean." Hermione replied smiling as Ron planted another kiss on her head. She just wished they hadn't wasted so much time, they could have spent a few years of schooling sitting out here like this, instead of bickering and treading around their feelings.

They sat silent for a few moments, both thinking about the past. Ron breathed in letting Hermione's scent fill him, the smell of her hair, just her general aroma. With a lurch, he suddenly figured out what the potion in Slughorn's class in sixth year smelt like, it smelt like Hermione.

"You paused." Ron muttered into Hermione's hair, his eyes on the castle, his mind on his memory.

"What?" Hermione opened her eyes and titled her head to stare at Ron.

"You said something about grass and parchment and then you hesitated." Ron said, more clearly this time, still talking to himself more than to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione repeated as she sat up and moved to sit on the grass beside Ron, staring up him, watching his face with interest. Ron's eyes fell on Hermione, looking as though he had just realised he wasn't alone. Pulled back from his thoughts, he mirrored Hermione, folded his legs and turned to face her, their knees touching.

"Slughorn's first lesson, what did you smell in the potion, you know the one I mean. You hesitated." Ron answered, his eyes searching Hermione, hoping for a specific answer.

Hermione's cheeks reddened, causing Ron to smile. This meant he had something to do with him, he was sure of it.

"You remember?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.

"I remember more than you think. What did Amortentia smell like for you?" Ron whispered, leaning forward, his lips hovering over Hermione's waiting for her to answer.

"You. It was you." Hermione whispered, her brown eyes almost shut, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Really?" Ron asked, his voice hopeful, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Yes, what.." Hermione began as she levelled her eyes with his, the clear blue, her favourite colour in the world.

Ron cut her off by kissing her, gently only for a second before pulling away. Guilt washed over his face as he whispered, "I'm sorry." He ran is thumb along Hermione's chin, his hand cold against her. Without answering Ron knew what that Hermione knew what he was apologising for, he didn't want to bring it up, but knew that in time it would, it was inevitable.

"They knew." Hermione whispered, as Ron traced his thumb up her cheek, pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

"What?" Ron said, pausing for a moment, a look of confusion on his face.

"Your family, they knew. About us." Hermione said, a smile appearing and then growing across her face.

"Of course they knew, I told them." Ron whispered, kissing her again.

"Really? When?" Hermione said, looking shocked.

"After you and Harry went up to bed, after the battle." Ron replied, lowering his hand, and placing it over Hermione's.

"Oh not about that. They knew, before we knew. Years ago." Hermione said kissing Ron as a look of confusion washed over him.

"They all knew?" Ron muttered, his eyes flicking back to the castle before resting on Hermione.

"Even Charlie." Hermione smiled, glad that she wasn't the only one caught unaware.

"But he was in Romania!" Ron exclaimed, blushing slightly at the thought of his family discussing all this without him.

"That's what I said!" Hermione exclaimed her smile growing.

"Blimey." Ron muttered, kissing Hermione again. "Blimey!" He exclaimed as he caught sight of his watch as he looked down at their hands. "I have to go!"

"What?" Hermione said as Ron jumped up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I have… I.. I'll see you tonight." Ron said, looking frantically at his watch, each second ticking by made him more nervous.

"Ok." Hermione said, not able to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"I'm sorry." Ron murmured as he pulled Hermione into a quick hug, lingering for a moment before abruptly separating. Kissing her quickly, he turned and ran up to the castle. His long legs carrying him away faster than Hermione would have liked. As he reached the castle, he turned back to her, smiled and ran inside.

Sighing to herself Hermione made her way up to the castle, glancing up at the sky every few minutes, enjoying the beauty of the day, and wishing she could spend more of it with Ron.

**This story just writes itself, I love writing it, hope you love reading it!  
As usual, please review and also check out my other fics!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fear and Grief

Checking behind her before she walked out the door she saw Fleur appear in the living room, with a huge smile on her face and looking beautiful as usual. She closed the door behind her and headed towards the trees to find Ron.

"Where's Harry?" Ron said turning to face her.

"Helping Ginny. Fleur just arrived." Hermione replied, as Ron waved his wand and the weeds were uprooted and flung into a hole five metres to their left.

"How does she look?" Ron said, flicking his wand again and trimming the grass.

"What?" Hermione felt her face redden and her smile vanished from her face. Ron stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, lowering his wand and stuffing it in his pocket. He immediately knew that she had not understood what he said at all.

"That's not what I meant. And you know it." Ron said, taking a step towards Hermione, "I meant is she still crying? When she came a few days ago, you and Ginny were out in the garden. She looked terrible."

"Oh. No, she looked happy." Hermione said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"Good. Bill worries when he's at work. Andromeda said she spends a lot of time here, with her sister, both cooing over Teddy. I think it helps." Ron said, giving a far off distant look, a look that never failed to make Hermione worry.

"I love you." She whispered, watching Ron. Smiling, his eyes focused on Hermione, the far off look vanished as suddenly as it came.

"I love you too." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hesitated for only a second before closing his eyes and kissing her. After all these years, they felt like they had something to catch up on. He pulled her towards him as she ran her tongue across his lips, pushing them apart.

Crack!

"Do you just wait for me?" A voice rang out behind them.

Grudgingly they tore their lips apart. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and smiled.

"Basically, yeah." Ron said to George, before turning his attention back to Hermione, resuming their passionate kiss.

"I don't want to ruin this saliva exchange but Dad's on his way. It's up to you though." George said, flicking his wand and filling the whole with dirt. As he did, Ron and Hermione separated and walked towards him holding hands.

Crack!

Arthur appeared in front of them, in a brand new pair of robes, with a large smile on his face. "Oh hello. Molly said you would be here."

Crack!

Bill appeared beside the door, turned to face them, smiled and asked, "Fleur?"

"Inside with Teddy." Ron answered. "Anyone else joining us?"

Crack!

Andromeda appeared by the willow in the corner of the garden, she was busily stuffing something into her purse. Which looked rather like a soft toy blue elephant. "Oh hello." She looked up with a smile.

"Just popping by to collect the children and check you were still coming to dinner." Arthur said cheerfully as Bill, George, Hermione and Ron headed into the living room.

"Harry, Ginny we're leaving now apparently." Hermione said, watching Fleur cradle Teddy in her arms, singing him to sleep.

Ginny turned to the door and jumped off Harry's lap as she noticed Bill and Charlie walking in.

"What is with you all today?" George laughed as Ginny jumped up, blushing profusely.

Harry looked down at the ground, his cheeks as red as Ginny's hair, but a smile clear on his face. He finally had what he wanted, he had spent months obsessing over Ginny, he had wanted to make sure she was safe, to have her know that he was thinking about her but there was no way to do that while they were away. He knew that she would go back to school in September, but that was months away now, a speck on the distant horizon.

"See you soon." Ginny waved to Andromeda as Harry slung his arm over her shoulder and they exited into the yard.

"Bye Teddy." Ron whispered, kissing him on the forehead and linking his fingers with Hermione. Hermione smiled at Fleur as she looked up and walked beside Ron, following Ginny and Harry into the yard.

"What's happening tonight?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione came within earshot.

"Just dinner I think, nothing special." Ron answered. Darting his eyes to the window he saw Arthur chatting to Andromeda and Bill cradling Teddy. Turning back to Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

Her hands rested on either side of his face, her mouth opening slightly, letting her tongue to slide out. As their kiss deepened, her hands left his face and wrapped around his neck, letting Ron lift her up in their enthusiasm.

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw her Dad hug Andromeda through the window, knowing that he would be turning and leaving in a manner of seconds.

Letting go of each other they stood apart, their fingers intertwined as they smiled up at each other. They had been waiting for this for years. Granted the situation in which it finally presented itself wasn't ideal, but they had not had the easiest experience at Hogwarts. In their first year, Hermione, Ron and Harry had battled a troll, a giant chess-seat, a three headed dog. Harry had stopped You-Know-Who from getting the stone and in Ginny's first year she had been possessed by a horcrux. They were used to complicated by now. This peace was a change for them all.

Harry quickly kissed Ginny before Arthur turned and the four of them stood in pairs, waiting in a happy silence while Bill and Fleur placed a sleeping Teddy into his crib and exited with Arthur waving quiet goodbyes.

"We ready then?" George said, giving them a brief smile causing all four of them to blush profusely, he knew exactly what they had been doing. He was glad that they were happy, they were all his siblings, they had been for years, and in soon enough they would all be legally related and that didn't surprise him the slightest. He had seen it coming for years, as had everyone but them.

"Off we go." Arthur said, glancing from face to face.

Hermione and Ron tightened their grip, as did Harry and Ginny. Bill and Fleur grasped each other's hands, smiled at the others and waved goodbye with their free hands. They all shut their eyes in concentration, focussing on their destination.

Crack!

"Hello dears." Molly yelled out of the kitchen window as they all appeared on the grass a few metres away from her.

The garden looked a lot better than it had done when they left. They had finished de-gnoming the garden before departing. But someone had clipped most of the hedges, uprooted all the weeds, mowed the lawns and watered the plants, the flowers were already flourishing. What would usually have taken all of them to do in a few days, could take a matter of minutes at a few flicks on the wand, thinking incantations.

"Did you have fun?" Molly asked as they entered the kitchen. Kissing Arthur, she turned to the rest of them, hugging them quickly before they slouched down in the kitchen chairs.

Together they murmured yeahs and sures, as they scanned the kitchen, marvelling at how clean it was. Evidently, Kreacher's attitude in the Burrow was much the same as his attitude in Grimmauld Place shortly before they all left. The floor was scrubbed within an inch of its life, the benches sparkled and not a hint of dust was seen on any surface. All of the clothes from the last few days, or any clothes left in the house had been cleaned, dried, folded, and was now placed on the kitchen table in large stacks.

"You did promise to help." Molly said, causing them all to groan inwardly and rise from their seats. "But.." she continued, making them exchange eager looks. "Kreacher has done almost everything. So, I guess, you can do what you want."

Ron glanced at Hermione a small smile forming on his lips. Anything they wanted? This day was just getting better and better.

"You could play Quidditch!" Molly exclaimed hurriedly catching the looks Harry and Ron gave Ginny and Hermione, knowing full well what they intended.

"Yes!" Harry, Ron and Ginny all exclaimed, smiling widely at each other. None of them had played it in months. Snape had banned Quidditch at school, and the energy at home was too sullen for Ginny to play it during the holidays. Harry and Ron hadn't been in the ideal situation to play a game while they were hunting horcruxes.

"Have fun, wake me when the others arrive." George muttered rising from the table and heading towards the stairs.

"It's the afternoon!" Ginny exclaimed, watching her brother closely as he turned to face her for a second.

"Inside I'm an old woman, I need my nana nap." George said, smiled at them all before heading up the stairs. They sat in silence, the three of them grinning at each other, they were going to play Quidditch.

Only Hermione looked less than pleased. It wasn't that she disliked the game, she loved watching it and cheering them on, but she was terrible at it, she knew that. And she knew that whoever was stuck with her was bound to lose, they didn't say it but she knew they damned their luck when they had her on their team. It was like Muggle school all over again, she was always picked last. Having no friends and no talent helped that along, but still she resented it.

"How do we want to play this?" Ginny said as they made their way to the shed to get their cobwebbed broomsticks.

"Can you grab mine, I'll set up!" Ron yelled walking to the stretch of grass they used as their pitch.

Hermione looked from Ginny and Harry who were no debating, girls on guys or Weasleys' on visitors or couple on couple, then to Ron sauntering off in the opposite direction.

"Mine too!" Hermione yelled to Ginny, running off towards Ron, linking her fingers with his as she walked alongside him.

"Still don't like spiders huh?" Hermione said, pulling Ron close to her.

"Well considering it was my boggart, nope, not a big fan." Ron replied, kissing Hermione when he finished talking, glad that she was always around, he knew she had to go to Australia to get her parents soon, but he didn't want her to leave, not yet.

"Yeah…" Hermione's thoughts wandered off, to their third year at Hogwarts.

She hadn't finished the test that Lupin had set out for them, it was the boggart that finished her off. Coming out she told them that Professor McGonagall had told her that she had failed everything, and nobody questioned her. They either didn't care, or just assumed that was the truth. It was far from that.

Hermione sat on the grass by the side as the others set up of the field, she had no idea what went there, she had seen the game enough but didn't take much interest in the particulars. If she went to help, she would simply hinder them.

Staring at the trees, her mind wandered off again, the sound of Ron's voice pulling her back out of her thoughts.

"Why don't we play a few games, shuffle the teams each time. I want to go with Hermione first though." Ron said, bending over the box, and opening the lid.

"Really?" Hermione stood up off the ground, her voice soft and surprised, making him turn around to look at her.

"Yeah of course." Ron said, smiling at her as Ginny and Harry exchanging looks behind Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed running towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she snaked her legs around his waist and he held her tight to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione kissed Ron passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth and deepening their kiss, her hands grabbing fist fills of Ron's red hair as she urged for more.

"GUYS!" Ginny yelled from behind them, forcing them to slowly, reluctantly part, Ron kissed Hermione once more before she unwrapped her legs from around him and he placed her back on the ground, his arms still wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck.

Nobody had ever picked her first before, perhaps she was picked because she dated Ron now, but that only made her feel better. She was picked first to be on a team by her boyfriend. If only her old muggle school acquaintances could see her now, or even Ron. His muscles having developed over the last few years, his broad shoulders well known by Hermione's hands now, after running her hands over them almost every time they kissed.

"You need to be even further apart if we're going to play." Harry said, laughing with Ginny as Hermione defiantly kissed Ron again, pulling him up against her once more before letting go of him completely moments later.

"Catching up on lost time?" Ginny asked, chuckling as she passed Ron his broomstick and Harry handed Hermione hers.

"We have years to catch up on. So maybe we should play first." Ron said, mounting his broomstick.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said, throwing the Quaffle up into the air as they all kicked off, flying into the air.

**Hope that you like this chapter!  
I am currently studying for my exams, so reviews would really improve my current mood.  
So please review, it will encourage me to write more and also not die from all this study!  
Check out my other Romione fics as well :)  
Also next chapter will come in a few weeks, when my exams are over.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mutterings

Down in the Great Hall, the numbers were slowly dwindling. The families with injured members, had now reallocated to St Mungo's meaning a level of sorrow had lifted from the Great Hall, as they had not returned. Very few remained now, some volunteers came during the day to help out, but most of the crowds are scattered, heading on much deserved holidays, or just going home, to their own beds, reforming their comfortable routines.

"We're heading back home tomorrow." Arthur announced as Hermione and Ron sat down on the bench beside George.

"Sounds good." Ron said, grabbing the serving spoon and dolloping lasagne on his plate. Having missed breakfast, his stomach rumbled through his entire shower and continued to do so when Hermione and Ron walked down the stairs to lunch.

"I have to go now, but Mum will be here at dinner." Arthur said as he rose from his seat, smiled at those surrounding him, looked over spotted Kingsley and walked out of the Hall beside him, speaking in hurried whispers, with small hand movements.

Sitting quietly the others ate quickly, it seemed that Harry had also missed breakfast as he was shovelling it in almost as fast as Ron. George sat eating slowly, his eyes up at the enchanted ceiling which still had large junks missing, showing patches of sky through the holes, the white marble no longer enchanted.

"So…" Harry said, staring at his plate, not wanting to voice the thoughts in his head. Not wanting to ask, to beg, he was simply wanting to be wanted.

"Look, I know you have Grimmauld Place and everything, but I, and I know Ginny, and Mum as well, and well, all of us basically…" Ron said, dropping his fork on his plate while he spoke, scanning Harry's face looking for some sort of reaction, to tell him what Harry wanted.

"Cut to the chase Ron." Ginny interrupted, smiling at the hopeful look of Harry's face. He was such an idiot sometimes, how could he think it would be any different.

"Right, you stay with us for a while. A few months at least, stay in my room if you don't mind." Ron finished, shrugging his shoulders, a nervous smile twitching at his mouth.

"I would love to." Harry smiled, standing up and hugging Ron over the table, "Thanks." He muttered as they pulled apart, then kissed Ginny before he sat down and continued eating.

"You too Hermione. I know you want to go find your parents, but until then, you're more than welcome to stay in my room. I dear say Ron wouldn't mind, nor Harry, nor anyone really." Ginny said, smiling at Hermione. Unlike the boys she wasn't nervous, thinking that he wasn't welcome anymore at the Weasleys, granted a rather stupid thought, or wondering if he didn't want to come back since he had his own place.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at Ginny, then at Harry and Ron, kissing the latter on the cheek as his mouth was full of food. "It'll just be an extended summer holiday."

The afternoon passed quickly, the four of them wandered around the grounds, resting underneath the shade of their favourite tree. Joking and laughing, the bickering between Hermione and Ron that was common place wasn't there but Ginny thought that perhaps with time would come. Although it occurred to her that most of the bickering was centred around jealously, so maybe it would never come back, to that extent anyway.

Before they knew it the sun was setting over the castle, dark shadows cast onto the lake, and Hermione using her wand to light the lamps in the common room, which they were the only people residing in it. After Harry's fourth consecutive loss to Ron in wizard chess, they had all played exploding snap for the last hour or so.

"It's dinner time." Ginny said as she lost again, checked down at her watch and sighed.

"I don't want to go downstairs." Harry said, throwing his cards in, knowing that he had lost yet again. He had killed Voldemort but he couldn't beat Ron at chess, or exploding snap either apparently.

"I'll bring some food up." Ron jumped up eagerly as he won yet again.

"I could call…" Harry began looking up at Ron, from the pillow he was now lying on.

"It's fine." Ron cut across him, turned away and headed towards the portrait.

Not bothering to play again, Hermione raised herself off the ground, collapsing into the arm chair she was just leaning against, closing her eyes. She had had the most sleep all year in the last few days, but she was still exhausted. My body just needs to catch up, she reasoned.

Her limbs had stopped aching, and she was beginning to eat more at meal times. Having a pittance of food since Bill and Fleur's wedding, she was skinnier than she had ever been and desperately needed to put on more weight. Not only to be healthy but because she knew that when to get her parents, everything would be bad enough without it looking like she had had only a few meals a week, which she had.

"Are you ever going to sleep in my room at the Burrow?" Ginny asked, her eyes watching Hermione who blushed slightly once Ginny had finished.

"Perhaps." Hermione answered her eyes still shut, grinning. "Will Harry sleep in your room?" she asked, smirking.

"Perhaps." Ginny replied, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

It seemed that after months of separation, they barely left each other's side. The four of them enjoyed spending time, with just them, no one else. Ginny didn't exactly understand what the past few months were like, as Harry hadn't told her any specifics, just general sweeping statements.

But together they could relax, they weren't thanked for what they did or hammered with questions, they could just be. And that was just how they liked it, no pressure. It was like the few weeks that Hermione and Harry had spent at the Burrow all of them together, teasing each other and having fun.

They all deserved to have some fun.

The stars were shining outside, but the with moon behind a cloud a no lights in the room to guide Hermione she slowly made her way across the common room, and up the stairs. Hermione walked towards Ron's bed her hair still wet, clinging to her back from her shower.

After he had arrived back up with food for dinner, smiling and triumphant, she could make out the top of a piece of parchment sticking out of the top of his jeans as he bounded up the stairs, to grab 'a jumper' from off his bed.

They had eaten together, talking and laughing as usual, playing a few games of exploding snap and reading the new issue of the Daily Prophet. Darkness had fallen when Harry lost spectacularly to Ron in wizard chess again, then refused to play again so Ron ran back up to his room, without a reason this time and headed off out of the portrait waving goodbye and saying, 'I'll be right back,'. Twenty minutes later he returned smiling and announced that he was going to shower and head to bed. Hermione had followed him up the staircase, both exhausted and curious.

Hermione parted the curtains around Ron's bed, kicked off her shoes, picked up the covers and climbed in next to him, getting a whiff of his conditioner that she always loved the smell of and it never failed to remind her of him, when she smelt it anywhere else.

"Goodnight." Ron murmured half asleep, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her onto his chest, as he lay on his back, eyes closed.

"Night." Hermione whispered, kissing him softly before letting her head rest on his chest, her legs snaking around his.

She wanted to know what was on the piece of parchment and what he had left the room to do. But he was almost asleep and any of her questions could wait till the morning. He had spent almost the whole day with her as promised, they woke up together and went to bed together, it was everything she had ever wanted.

Tired but not yet asleep she stared through the break in the curtains, out of the window and at the starry sky, wondering where her parents were, if they were still safe, and wishing that her happiness would only increase over the next few days, weeks, months and years.

She lay there falling in and out of sleep until the sun broke the night sky, Ron snoring beneath her as she watched the sunrise. Ron muttered to himself, causing a question to pop up in Hermione's mind. Moving her head, she shifted slightly, her hand still tightly holding onto his shirt.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, trying not to wake him, hoping that somehow he had fallen out of sleep as well.

"Er-my-nee." Ron muttered, his eyes remaining firmly shut, his face showing no signs of him being awake.

Hermione sighed into his chest, and closed her eyes, she needed more sleep, if she was going to help them move back into the Burrow tomorrow. She would need her strength with her, sure the boys got rid of the imminent dangers but there was still a lot of hard work still yet to undertake there.

"Hermione." Ron mumbled, still seemingly asleep. Hermione didn't move in recognition, not feigning sleep, just attempting to sleep, knowing that Ron was still dreaming, he was snoring between talking.

Her whole body rose and fell with each breath of Ron's, his breathing remained consistent, thus proving to Hermione's tired mind that he was asleep, so there was no need for her to reply.

"I love you." Ron mumbled, still fast asleep, unaware of what he had just said.

Hermione felt a heat rise through her body, her cheeks burned red, her heart doubled in size and a wide smile spread across her entire face, reaching her eyes, forcing them open, to sparkle like the stars that had just faded. He loved her.

Of course this wasn't news, but it was still nice to hear. She could tell him in the morning, part of her wanted to be the first to say it. She kissed him first, which had taken very little thought in the moment, but looking back she was so glad. After all these years, it was time that she finally took some action, her only regret was that she hadn't done it sooner.

"I love you too." Hermione murmured, the warmth spreading through her body and finally she drifted off to sleep, happier than she had ever been. Her dreams were full of the most beautiful things, and that was all due to Ron.

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter :)  
Make sure you check out my Christmas drabble that is coming out on December the 1****st****, it is predominantly HarryxGinny and HermionexRon.  
Please review, I love knowing what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Burning

The room was warm, the sun was shining, a little breeze was coming through the window. Harry lay in the bed beside Ron, fast asleep, a small smile forged on his face, he was obviously having a good dream.

Ron lay still contemplating everything, his eyes staring down at Hermione, who was lying on his chest fast asleep, her fingers still gripping his shirt, her legs still snaked around his. All was well. She looked happier than usual, and was wearing a smile that matched Harry's, it was as if something had changed during the night. His eyes remained glued to her as his mind wandered, thinking about the letters he had sent, the enquiries he had made, the chat he had with Kreacher, all of his thoughts landing on Fred, who he would never see smile or laugh or breath again. The funeral would be in a few days' time, he couldn't stand the thought of putting him in the ground forever, it was too horrible to imagine.

"Good morning." Hermione said her brown eyes staring into his blue ones, the smile she wore in her sleep, broadening now she was awake.

"Morning." Ron answered slowly drifting out of his thoughts.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked making no attempt to sit up, her head still tilted she could watch Ron's face as she spoke.

"Yeah. You?"

"Amazingly so." Hermione replied thinking of the conversation they had had whilst Ron was sleeping, his mutterings making her heart explode inside of her chest.

"How do you always look so beautiful?" Ron asked, his glazed eyes now sharp and focussed on Hermione, who blushed and looked down without replying.

"I.. uh.. thanks." Hermione muttered, raising her eyes again, the pinkish tinge still in her cheeks, the smile still shining out of her eyes.

"Hermione." Ron said quietly not taking his eyes of her.

Hermione fell silent, sensing a strong wave of déjà vu washing over her, forcing her smile to widen, her mouth almost hurting from smiling so much. The room seemed exponentially brighter as Ron smiled back at her before taking a deep breath.

"I love you." Ron said, his voice still low and not wanting to wake Harry. Hermione shrieked, surprising both herself, Ron and Harry who rolled out of his bed in his half-awake attempt to locate the sound, and grab his wand in one motion.

"Harry?" Ron said, failing to suppress a laugh, unlatching himself from Hermione he got out of bed and extended his hand out in front of Harry, passing him his glasses and then pulling him up off the ground.

"What was that all about?" Harry said, grumpily, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and half-glaring at Hermione, for waking him.

Hermione ignored Harry, it seemed that she only had eyes for Ron. Launching herself off the bed she lunged at Ron, who caught her with a look of surprise, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Getting over his surprise Ron passionately joined in, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snaked her legs around his, letting Hermione pry his lips open, as her tongue locked with his.

"I love you too." Hermione said as she pulled away, and gasped for air before leaning back in and continuing their kiss.

Despite having already heard Ron saw it only hours before, it still elated her more than she thought was ever possible. After years of dreaming of him saying those three words, it was still a surprise to her how much she loved to hear them come out of his mouth.

"I'm still here." Harry yelled, as their kiss deepened further, their passion not subsiding but growing as the seconds turned into minutes.

"Honestly mate, I'm not sorry." Ron said to Harry after placing Hermione onto the floor and smiling at Harry.

"I can see that." Harry said, pulling Ron into a hug, partly congratulating him and partly hugging him good morning.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Ron and Harry, blushing slightly as she remembered what Harry had just witnessed but her overwhelming joy embed away at her touch of embarrassment in a few seconds.

"Ron you're my best friend as you are Hermione but you're practically my sister. I'm glad you're both happy but I don't want to see that." Harry said.

Letting go of Ron he looked longingly at his bed before picking up his shoes and untying the laces as he sat down next to Hermione, who was still smiling up at Ron.

"I get it, it's the same as you and Ginny." Ron said, kissing Hermione, quickly this time before he grabbed his shoes and sat down next to her, putting them on.

"It's not even 7! Where are you two going?" Hermione exclaimed as they both stood up, slung their rucksacks over their shoulders and walked towards the door.

She had never known either of them to wake up early without some form of protest, let alone look happy at being up before 9, and be ready on the way, eagerly putting space between them and their beds.

"We're going back home today." Ron said, as they both stopped to look back at Hermione. She noticed that Harry's smile grew as Ron said 'home', Hogwarts had always been his home, but in his head the Burrow was his other home, and Ron saying it out loud, announcing that it was Harry's home as well. Made Harry as happy as Hermione when she had heard Ron saw 'I love you'.

"I know that." Hermione said rising from the bed and walking towards them.

"We have to get all the stuff back from Muriel's." Harry replied, smiling before adding, "to take home."

"And why aren't I coming?" Hermione said stiffly, this wasn't man's work, why couldn't she come.

"Because you're helping Mum, Ginny and Fleur. Were you not listening yesterday?" Ron said, kissing Hermione softly before smiling down at her.

"I zoned out a bit. Have fun, both of you, see you later." Hermione said, waving them goodbye as they turned away laughing, it wasn't like Hermione not to know things. Shaking their heads they headed down the stairs and out of the common room, leaving Hermione to pack all their stuff before heading down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

It was strange walking through the castle alone. Watching the morning light fall on the cracked walls, the debris had vanished, but holes remained in the walls and doors, the windows all repaired. The castle was quiet, not silent, but the usual buzz of activity, of life was gone.

Except for the sun high in the sky and the lack of wind, snow and rain pelting the sides of the castle, it could have been the Christmas holidays. Barely anybody stayed for the Christmas holiday so that was the only time that Hermione had seen the castle as still as this.

Only the staff remained behind at the castle now, most families like the Weasley's were leaving today, if they had not already departed and simply popped in to help. Breakfast in the great hall was uneventful. It seemed strange not to have Ron and Harry and a few hundred other students surrounding her, with owls swopping in and dropping packages, and dishes upon dishes appearing in front of her. She sat alone at the familiar Gryffindor table eating her cornflakes, looking around at the newly repaired walls, and smiling up at the ceiling, which was properly enchanted, the holes and cracks now fixed.

Ginny and Fleur had joined her a few minutes in, chatting merrily, which Hermione joined into without hesitation. All three of them wondering what they were going to be helping Molly with today as all of those indisposed were already at St Mungo's and most of the work was seemingly done. Their chatting ceased as Molly briskly approached the table smiling down at all of them, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Morning." Molly said breezily, plonking herself down next to Ginny. She looked from each of their curious faces, then up to the ceiling, the bright sun shining down at them.

"What are we doing today?" Ginny asked as she grabbed another piece of toast and dropped it on her plate, spreading jam over it.

"Not much really." Molly answered. Leaning forward she grabbed an apple, felt it for bruises, then took a large bite.

"But…" Ginny started staring up at her mother.

"I'm not doing anything but relax." Molly said glancing around the empty hall.

"But I thought…" Hermione begun, remembering her conversation with Ron and Harry not so long ago, and stared at Molly in confusion.

"We were going to, but Minerva insisted I had a day off, and Hagrid has some jobs for you." Molly cut across her.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks, if they were spending time with Hagrid it could be quite enjoyable. But then again, Hermione had not forgotten the Blasted-end skrewts, they were no fun what so ever. Ginny and Hermione had a fierce loyalty for Hagrid so they had exchanged hopeful looks, however Fleur did not feel that way and remained slightly hesitant, but all the same smiled at the rest of them.

"Eet will be fun." Fleur said airily, smiling at them all and raising from her seat. Walking over to Molly she hugged her, straightened up and beckoned to the others.

Taking one last piece of toast with her Ginny rose from the table and followed Fleur, with Hermione right behind her. Knowing that they needn't rush to Hagrid's as it was unlikely he was awake and ready to receive guests at this hour. They wandered around the castle first, with Ginny reminiscing about last year, filling Hermione in on things that she already knew and some things that she didn't.

As Hermione passed her old classrooms, they felt so familiar but also so strange. On one hand it felt just yesterday she was in there bickering with Ron but on the other hand it felt that that was years ago, and was shocked that she could remember things so vividly.

An hour later, they headed off down the grassy slope to Hagrid's place, that looked as though it had long since been abandoned, the only clue that it was occupied was the steady stream of smoke coming out of the chimney. As they approached they could make out Hagrid sitting on the edge of the forest, a bow in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Hello you three." Hagrid bellowed as he looked up. Placing his plate on the ground he stood up, patted Fang on the head before walking towards them.

They were close enough now to truly see his hut, cabin, home, thing. It still had scorch marks after the Death Eaters had left their mark upon leaving the school after the death of Dumbledore. Part of the roof had since collapsed and the whole structure was emitting weird smells.

"What is that smell?" Ginny asked, covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve and backing away.

"Incense." Fleur replied, taking a deep breath in. "Eet is burning in ze fire."

Hagrid nodded at Fleur who walked away from the them, peering into the forbidden forest, and turning to stare at the place where she had once spent many months in a house on the outskirts of the forest with her sister and a few students from her school.

"Don't you like it?" Hagrid asked Ginny as he turned towards her. In answer, Hermione had covered her mouth and nose also, and had joined Ginny in edging away.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I thought you guys could fix my home, before we headed into the forest. I could do it myself, but you're much better at magic than me." Hagrid stammered looking at the ground while he spoke, his face flushing red behind his matted hair and beard.

"Let's get started then." Ginny said.

Fleur reappeared from the outskirts of the forest and strode towards Ginny and Hermione, pulling her wand out of her pocket as she did. They raised their wands in unison ready to begin.

"Bloody hell." Hagrid exclaimed from behind. Turning they saw his arm cut open, blood soaking through his shirt and forming a puddle beneath him.

"I can fix…" Hermione started but Hagrid waved her off.

"I'll do this, you do that." Hagrid commanded, sitting back down and riffling through a pile placed at the bottom of his feet.

"I will do eet." Fleur said, strongly and clearly, reminding Ginny and Hermione of Molly. Turning away from the house she walked across to Hagrid, flicked his ginormous hand away as he tried to interfere and stared at him stonily.

Ginny and Hermione raised their wands again, as they turned back to face the house. First extinguishing the fire, and vanishing the incense, they then cleaned up the outside of the house, repaired the roof, secured the floorboards and entered the house.

Ginny focussed her efforts towards the little kitchen in the corner, first cleaning the surfaces, and eliminating the dust and grime. Hermione set to work on the rest of the room, vanishing the dust, the rats, the mould and anything else unwanted by Hagrid, but left the carcasses hanging from the ceiling.

"What are… oh of course." Hermione exclaimed as she followed Ginny out the front door.

On the outskirts of the forest came Thestrals, that Hermione could see, and judging by Ginny's face, this was the first time she had seen them too. Fleur jumped a little as one approached, but braced herself, and patted it on the end quickly before finished off Hagrid's arm.

Ginny and Hermione walked slowly towards them, marvelling at their skeleton bodies and their leather skin, or whatever it was. Hermione reached out to place her hand on the one closest to her when a shout from the direction of the castle startled her.

Turning she saw a white faced Molly running down towards them, a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand.

"RON!" She screamed her whole body shaking as she ran towards them.

"RON!" She yelled again as she got closer.

"Ron!" She exclaimed when she was less than a hundred metres away.

"He's not.. Mum?" Ginny started, then looking up she saw her mother's worried expression and a matching one formed on hers.

"Molly? What iz eet?" Fleur said, running towards Molly, her normally pale face unusually white.

"It's Ron. He's on his way to St Mungo's now." Molly said, new tears running down her face. The piece of parchment in her hand, was now understood to be letter that she had just received from Arthur in transit to St Mungo's.

Hermione's face was white with shock. It seemed hours ago now that he was telling her he loved her, for all she knew he could be dead already. He couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't.

"Bloody hell." Hagrid sighed dropping onto the ground, his face held in his hands. He thought the bad news would be over by now, he wasn't expecting this.

"Let's go." Fleur said firmly grasping Molly's arm and slowly pulling towards the boundary, so they could all apparate out of here and rush to Ron's side.

Hermione and Ginny stood still, not knowing what to do, not believe the news. Neither of them could think.

"We'll keep you posted." Ginny said as she shook herself and turned to face the weeping Hagrid, who looked up smiled gratefully then took a swig of what she assumed was Firewhiskey.

"Get 'ermione." Fleur yelled back, walking briskly with Molly.

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's and pulled her forward. She resisted a little at first, but slowly her legs moved as if independent from her body. She walked ahead her eyes glazed over, repeating 'he's fine' over and over again, taking slow deep breaths. Trying to block out her internal screaming, shutting down her brain, not wanting to overthink this.

"Hermione?" Ginny had her hands placed on either shoulder looking into Hermione's brown eyes. "You have to take me, I can't apparate alone."

Hermione looked up and noticed that they had moved, they had reached the boundary, they were able to apparate from here. Fleur and Molly were already gone, having reached here seconds before them, they had left in a hurry, to go and see Ron.

"Right of course." Hermione said, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. Pushing everything out of her mind, she cleared it and focussed her thoughts.

Crack!

**XX**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please make sure you review! And also check out my Bite Sized Christmas Drabbles, which I will be publishing a chapter a day for until Christmas :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Alive

**XX**

The room was as quiet as death itself, it was like no more happiness existed in the world anymore, the blank white walls were reflected in George's pale face as he stared at his brother in lying still in the bed. Hermione drew her hand up over her mouth stifling a cry as she saw Ron lying there, unmoving, deep cuts on each limb above the blankets, the blood already washed away. This was a scene like one other.

The Weasley family huddled around the bed, Molly crying onto Ron's chest, her body rising with each breath of Ron's. Arthur sat in the chair opposite George, his eyes glazed over, his face contorted with worry. Harry blank faced, his eyes resting on Ron while Ginny cried into his chest, her face now as red as her hair. Percy dazed, sprawled on the floor, his back against the wall, silent tears streaming down his face. Fleur stood like a statue, glancing nervously at the door every few seconds.

"How is he?" A voice came from the door, breaking the silence.

Each white tear stained face, turned to see Bill standing in the doorway, wrapped in a travelling cloak, nervous for news. Fleur pulled him into a hug and kissed him, no longer nervously waiting for Bill, just full with worry for her brother-in-law.

"He should wake up in a day or two." George answered, pulling his eyes away from Ron and looking at Bill. "They say he may be different…. Or…. There's no way to tell."

George's voice died down to a whisper, he didn't want to say it, no one did. He was alive, but maybe that was it. Maybe he would end up in the ward with Professor Lockhart and Neville's parents, never able to leave this place.

"'e will be fine." Fleur said soothingly, speaking for the first time since they had left Hogwarts. Bill flicked his wand and two chairs swept into the room. Hermione slumped down into one, her eyes still on Ron, as Fleur sat down on Bill's knee, both heads turned towards the bed.

A silence engulfed the room again, nobody had anything to say, they were all submerged in their own mixture of worry, relief and sadness.

"What.. what happened." The door swung open again and Charlie ran in spluttering. "I came as fast as I could." His robes were singed in places, his hair ruffled by the wind, a manic look on his face.

"He's alive. That's all we know right now." Arthur said, jumping out of his chair and hugging Charlie. After Charlie had hugged his family, Harry and Hermione, he flicked his wand and sat down on a chair that appeared next to George.

"The message just said he was here. What happened?" Charlie said his eyes fixed on Ron, like every else in the room.

"We don't really know exactly." Harry said his voice thick.

"Then tell me what you do!" Charlie exclaimed, searching round the room, wanting to know something, anything.

The others looked at each other, wondering who should tell Charlie what happened, and let Bill know the specifics that they knew to be true and also what they speculated as they sat around his bed.

Hermione had been too afraid to know until she saw Ron, so she had tuned Harry's mutterings out as they waited in the waiting room. But now she was busting to know.

"They were all disapparating back and forth from Muriel's place to the Burrow bringing boxes. Hermione, Fleur and I were at Hogwarts with Hagrid, Mum was inside the castle." Ginny said pushing the others to explain, to tell Charlie what happened.

"I was negotiating with Muriel when it happened." Percy said his eyes fixed on the floor. "I heard a crack from the yard, that must have been Ron disapparating. Then about a minute later another crack, which must have been George disapparating. Then not long after another crack, followed by screaming and yelling from the yard. It was… horrible." Percy said, whispering the last word, his eyes scanning Ron's body for sign of movement while he talked.

"There was blood everywhere." Harry whispered, his voice sounding unlike his own.

The whole room held its breath. The shallow sounds of Ron breathing was the only noise. They all turned to George, he was the only one who knew what happened, the only one there. He hadn't spoken about on their way to St Mungo's nor did he mention anything while the healers worked.

"There were four of them. I don't know if they had been waiting, but they were there all the same." Arthur spoke slowly, each word weighted.

"Three were out when I arrived. The other one had his wand lowered, having just…. I killed him." George said, his voice barely audible, they each strained their ears to listen. There was not even a drop of remorse in his voice, and nobody in the room thought there should have been, he had done what needed to be done. They had all lost enough because of the death eaters, they wouldn't lose anymore.

"Wait, my little brother took out three death eaters?" Charlie said slowly, voicing the shock of half of the room. "By himself?" he added, looking adoringly at Ron. "Wow." He muttered.

"Not so little anymore aye?" George said, a smile breaking out over his face for the first time since he sat down in that chair.

"What happened to them?" Bill asked, looking at Ron with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Two dead, the other one will be here awhile before he gets carted off to Azkaban." Ginny said, letting go of Harry and turning to face Ron in his bed, the tears no longer streaming down, her frown replaced with a proud smile.

Walking forwards Ginny waved her wand so that three more chairs flew into the room. Wrapping her arms around her mother she pulled her into a chair next to her father, then sat down beside Hermione, with Harry dropping down into the chair on her other side.

"Did 'e…" Fleur trailed off, glancing at Ron before she stared at George expectantly.

"We don't know." Molly answered, her eyes fixed on Ron, wondering.

"He only sent one unforgivable curse, so we think that one of the numerous shield charms rebounded one and killed on of them. We won't know till he wakes up…. But even then, we might not know." George said, his eyes still on Ron, his voice no longer shaking, but clear and concise.

**XX**


	9. Chapter 9 - Silence

**XX**

The whole room fell silent, watching Ron, wondering what truly happened, if he would ever be able to tell them. Light shone through the window, but it did not touch the occupants of the room. They were relieved, but still shaken and their faces showing how worried they truly felt as they looked at no one else but Ron. The silence engulfed them, the only sound was them all breathing, slowly in and out, not laughter or jokes, only silence.

The room was not soundproof, they could hear people loitering in the hallways, people opening and closing doors, welcoming and fare welling. They turned to their heads to the door as they heard heavy footsteps thudding towards them, the loud breathing getting closer with every second. The door swung open revealing a tired wizard in frayed black robes clutching three letters in his balled up fist.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but they need you." The wizard wheezed breathlessly as he had obviously avoided the lift and run up the staircase, trying to reach him as fast as possible.

Handing them to him, he hung back at the doorway surveying the grief and relief with a puzzled expression on his face, biting back questions that he wasn't permitted ask. Arthur ripped open the letters one by one, scanned them and then looked apologetically at Molly.

"I have to go." Arthur said, kissing Molly and then turning to face the rest of the room. Leaning over Ron, he kissed his forehead. He shook hands with each of his sons and Harry, hugged Ginny and then turned to Hermione. She leant forward allowing him to hug her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes, "He'll be fine." She smiled weakly, her heart skipping a beat when she realised that the shade of blue of his eyes was almost the same as Ron's, which did not help matters.

"We have to go as well, we'll stop by tomorrow. Let us know if anything happens." Bill said rising from his seat as Fleur got off his lap. Kissing his mother goodbye, he hugged Charlie, then Percy, then George, kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek before hugging Harry and stepping towards the door.

Fleur kissed everyone goodbye before joining Bill and Arthur by the door. "'e ez strong. Don't worry." She said smiling at everyone, then shut the door behind her.

The chairs that they had been sitting in disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared, there was no longer a use for them so Molly removed them as the door shut.

"Let's get a drink." Percy said standing up suddenly. "Come on Mum, Charlie." Percy wrapped his arm around his mother and walked her to the door. Charlie smiled weakly at them all before vanishing their chairs and closing the door behind him.

"I like him better now." Ginny said, her eyes still on the door.

"Yeah." The others murmured in agreement, their eyes flicking from each other to Ron and back again.

"I can't believe I hated Fleur, she is…" Ginny said, searching for a word that was appropriate to describe her sister in law.

"not Phelgm." Harry said, looking over at Hermione, who hadn't spoken at all since they got here. Ginny nodded, not knowing what else to say.

A silence hung over the room again. For hours they sat there, food and drink was bought to them, they ate a little, but their appetites weren't at all what they usually were. Healers came in and checked on Ron in hourly intervals, each time they were berated by questions from Ginny and each time gave the same routine answers. Night had fallen when Arthur came back walked through the door, looking exhausted.

"There's no point us all staying, you all need your sleep." Arthur said as he scanned the room, everyone's eyes were glazed over, drooping, huddled on their chairs, with jackets draped over them. They all turned to face him while he talked. "I can take the first.." he began.

"No." Hermione said, her mouth dry, her voice cracked slightly, she hadn't spoken in hours.

Each face in the room turned to her as they sat up in the chairs and stared at her.

"I'll stay. I don't mind. I want to stay." Hermione said, defiantly. There was no way that she was going to leave, she wouldn't sleep knowing he was here, and she couldn't sleep alone anyway.

Molly stood up and opened her mouth to speak but something stopped her.

For the first time in hours, Ron stirred. He moved his head a little to the left, and twitched his foot. The whole room held its breath once again, this time from shock.

"Er-my-nee." He mumbled. Suddenly his movement became clear, he had moved his head to face Hermione, he heard her voice, the first time she spoke and had responded to it.

The whole room erupted in laughter, all smiling and clapping each other on the back. The room that was tense just seconds before, had a completely different atmosphere now.

"He seems just fine." George said, jumping out of his chair. Kissing Hermione on the forehead and strode of the room, grinning.

"We'll be back in the morning." Molly said, pulling Hermione into a hug before following George out the door, with Arthur by her side. Percy and Charlie followed grinning at Hermione and the launching into a conversation as they reached the hallway.

"I'll come first, a few minutes before Mum, just in case." Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear as she hugged her.

"If you need anything…" Harry said, hugging her after Ginny. Ron was his best friend, his brother, he thought that the loss was behind him and since a few seconds ago, he knew it was. They were all relieved beyond belief, it didn't seem as if whatever curse hit him affected him at all, hopefully he would wake up in a few hours and be completely fine.

The door shut behind them leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the room.

"You're fine. You're going to be fine." Hermione said as she pushed off her shoes and pulled the covers back. "I know that you're going to be okay because you have to be."

"Er-my-nee." Ron mumbled again causing Hermione's smile to widen.

"I'm here, I'm right here." Hermione said, taking off her jacket and climbing into bed beside him.

Carefully she picked up his arm and draped it around her shoulder, and gingerly placed her head on his chest, resting her palm on his bare stomach. Wrapping her leg around his, she laughed. Because of what the healers had to do, he was only wearing his briefs, he would never imagine a situation where his mother would approve of this, let alone enjoy the fact that the first time he was wearing so little, he was unconscious. Kissing him on the lips, she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Everything will be fine." Hermione whispered into his chest and she drifted off to sleep.

**XX**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blue

**XX**

"Hermione!" Ginny said as she stood beside the bed shaking Hermione awake.

"Morning." Hermione grumbled, sitting up, getting out of the bed and slumping into the chair closest to the bed.

"You will thank me later." Ginny said, smiling at Harry as he walked through the door, a cup of coffee held in his hand.

"Good, she's almost here. Take this." Harry said as he shut the door behind him, and walked towards Hermione holding out the cup and pushing it into her hand before sitting down in the chair that just appeared beside her.

"Any changes?" Ginny asked, sitting down in the chair next to Harry, placing her hand on top of his.

The room looked much brighter now, the sun itself hadn't changed, just the mood of those who occupied the room. Sometime today Ron would be waking up and after last night their hopes had risen. The waves of nervous energy bouncing against the walls heightened as the door swung open and Molly walked in. Pushing the door shut behind her, Molly placed a change of clothes on the end of Ron's bed, complete with shoes.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to answer Ginny's question, Molly rushed forward kissed Ron, then turned to Hermione.

"How is he?" She asked, as Hermione edged herself to the front of the chair, allowing Molly to wrap her up in a hug. Letting go, Molly summoned a chair that appeared on the other side of the bed. Walking over she dropped into it and looked over at Ginny, Hermione and Harry, a tired smile flickering in her eyes.

"They said a few hours, no definite time though. His wounds are basically healed, although he will have a few of the scars forever." Hermione said, quickly, taking a deep breath once she had finished. Her eyes wandered from Ron who was still lying still, his face blank and peaceful, then to Ginny who still looked a mixture of relief and worry.

"Arthur sends he love, he'll pop in once he wakes. Percy and Charlie are at work as well, but asked us to send a message when he wakes up, so they can drop in. George is on his way now. He has to make a few stops on the way, but he shouldn't be long."

The others nodded, their eyes still resting on Ron, wondering how long it would be till he woke up. Wondering what he would tell them when he did, if he was able to tell them. The room was abuzz with excitement for the next few hours. Hermione finished the drink that Harry gave her before George arrived, but didn't eat or drink anything else all day. The others tried to convince her to join them downstairs to get some lunch but she wouldn't leave her chair. She knew it was stupid, he wouldn't know if she wasn't there. But she didn't want him to wake up and see that she wasn't there, or worse, wake up and find the room empty.

Despite this fear she wasn't left alone in the room all day. Harry and Ginny went down for lunch, but came up after less than 20 minutes, they were as worried as she was, Harry especially, Ron was, well he was Ron and he was afraid of losing him.

George barely left his side, he sat still reading the Daily Prophet, then a book, then a wizarding magazine, not eating, just sipping away at the cup in front of him, which he kept refilling.

Molly couldn't sit still, she was off every few minutes, spotting people in the hallways, visiting those that she knew, off sending letters, chatting to the Healers.

The afternoon had long faded when Neville and Luna walked into the room, holding hands, looking happy but worried.

"Good evening everybody." Luna said, the dreamy tone in her voice expelled with worry. Letting go of Neville she hugged Molly, then Harry, then Ginny, then George and finally Hermione. Leaning over Ron she kissed him on the cheek and murmured something about his complexion, no doubt relating it to some non-existent creature, that usually gave Hermione an edge but it reassured her and helped to calm her down.

"Hello Harry." Neville said as Harry rose from his seat and hugged him. "Mrs Weasley." He said pulling her into a quick hug. "Ginny." Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Hermione." She looked up, slowly rose, letting Neville hug her before falling back into her chair.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Neville said summoning chairs for both Luna and him, and sitting down beside Molly.

The others nodded, their eyes still hovering on Ron, waiting for him to stir. They had been through this before, when he was poisoned by the alcohol in Slughorn's office after been relieved from a love potion. But then they knew he was going to be fine and he was only asleep for a few hours, not two days.

"Who is that for?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from Ron and spotting Molly knitting what looked like a jumper, the same shade as Ron's eyes, not that she could see them now though.

"Ron." Molly said simply, not looking up from her work.

"But.." Ginny started, exchanging looks with both Harry and Hermione, who all knew that blue wasn't his colour sweater, it was maroon, always had been, always would be.

"He always hated maroon." Molly said, looking up and smiling at Ron. "But he wore them anyway." She added, her eyes misting over as she tore her eyes away from Ron and back to her knitting.

"I'm sure he will love his new jumper." Luna said, a soft smile on her lips. Molly looked at her for a moment, unsure whether she was serious or joking. Upon deciding that she was sincere Molly smiled back.

"Thanks dear."

"Better not say it too loudly though." George said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"Huh?" Molly looked at him from her knitting, both surprised he was speaking and confused at what he meant.

"Don't want it to break the subconscious and have him stuck in a nightmare about this new jumper of his." George replied, causing the atmosphere in the room to change. They all started laughing, even Molly and Hermione joined in, Luna laughing the loudest, just as she had laughed at Ron's jokes back at Hogwarts.

**XX**


	11. Chapter 11 - Awake

**XX**

The laughter went on for a few minutes as the others joked along with George, the laughter that was missing from the last two days seemed to burst into the room all in one go. Silence engulfed the room abruptly as Ron stirred on the bed.

"He's waking up!" Ginny exclaimed jumping from her chair, and rushing forward to hold Ron's hand.

Molly's knitting fell to the floor as she mimicked Ginny, and went to grab his other hand. A wide smile unfolded on Harry's face as Ron moved again. Getting up at the same time as George, they stood together at the foot of his bed, smiling down at him. Neville and Luna crowded around the bed as well, wearing matching exciting smiles.

Ignoring the others Hermione slowly rose from her seat and took a step towards Ron. Standing beside Ginny she didn't know where to place her hands so decided upon running her fingers through his hair, her other hand resting on his shoulder.

Ron opened his eyes slowly, Hermione could make out the blue, even when his eyes were small slits. He groaned slightly, his eyes flittering open, then shut. Feeling eyes on him, he opened his eyes fully, registering the nervous faces gathered around his bed, hope dancing in their eyes.

They all stood silent, waiting for him to speak. Would be fine? Or would he not even know who they were, thinking them strangers? Relief, excitement and nerves bounced around the room from several seconds.

"How did I, oh shit of.. oh sorry Mum, he got me didn't he?" Ron said groggily, sitting up, his eyes flicking between faces, desperate for information. Molly grinned at Ron, not faltering for a second when he swore, he was just the same, nothing had changed. All those huddled around the bed had smiles matching Molly's, silent tears of joy streaming down Hermione's, Ginny's and Molly's faces.

Molly didn't answer his question instead threw herself down on him, pulling him forward into a hug. Looking over her shoulder, he patted her on the back and gave the others a questioning look. Finally letting go Molly, threw up her hands in happiness, kissed all the others on the cheeks, then ran out of the room, in search of an owl to send letters to the others.

"Uhmm.." Ron muttered his eyes fixed on the door which Molly had just run through.

"Yeah he got you." Harry said, pulling a confused Ron into a hug, who patted him on the back in return, still curious at the looks of relief and overwhelming happiness clearing showing through the others expressions and dazed smiles.

As soon as Harry let go, Ginny pushed Hermione out of the way to wrap her arms around her brother, letting her salty tears fall onto his back.

"You had us all so worried." Ginny whispered into his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face and down his back, wetting the pillow and bed beneath him.

George pulled Ron into a brief hug after Ginny had eventually let go, somewhat reluctantly and before she slumped into Harry's lap, his arms draped around her, both of them smiling. Ron hugged George back his eyes still darting round the room in unease.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as George dropped back into his chair, and she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, trying not to hurt him, but trying to pull him as close as possible. Letting go, she placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him, desperately, wave after wave of relief streaming through her body into his.

Harry cleared his throat behind them, as Ginny and George stifled laughs. Knowing that it was a warning, their lips separated. Not caring what his mother, or the rest of his family would think, Hermione climbed onto the bed, lying on top of the covers and leaning her head on his bare chest, letting her tears run down him and onto the sheets.

Molly walked in, registered the others happy faces and Hermione lying on the bed, partially next to, partially on top of Ron, and she couldn't help but to feel her smile grow. He was not only alive, but nothing was wrong with him, and most importantly he was happy.

"How long was I out?" Ron asked as Molly sat down her seat after handing everyone a bottle of Butterbeer. He cracked his neck, and they all saw his toes twitching from underneath the blankets.

"Too long." Hermione answered as the rest of the room took long grateful gulps of the Butter beer.

"About two days I think." Luna said, her dreamy tone returning as she had a far off look in her eye as she glanced around the room.

No one spoke for a few minutes, Molly had returned to her knitting, humming softly to herself, George grabbed the plate of sandwiches off the bedside table took three and passed it along. Everyone had forgotten to eat properly while Ron was unconscious, but now he was okay, their appetites had returned. Ron took a long sip before grabbing five sandwiches off the plate, and handing Hermione two of them. After Harry gave him a look, he knew she hadn't been eating enough.

"Blimey. What happened?" Ron said as he reached over and grabbed two more sandwiches off the plate as he had finished the others, and passed one of them to Hermione, who smiled gratefully and started eating, having finished two already.

"Mum finally accepted you hate maroon so is knitting you a blue jumper." George replied as the others grinned beside him. Molly smiled over at George while Ginny sighed and ignored him.

"We were waiting for you to tell us that." Ginny said taking a bite out of the sandwich that George had just chucked to her.

"What do you mean?" Ron replied, his mouth full.

"We only know what George told us." Harry said as he summoned a sandwich to him with a flick of his wand, caught it and then stuffed the corner in his mouth.

"Which is?" Ron said, turning to look at George, curious to see what he said.

All eyes turned to George now, Molly had stopped humming to herself and had rested her knitting on her lap, her attention now on her son, the curiosity that was surpassed by worry for the past two days, bubbling to the surface.

**XX**


End file.
